


Easy Tiger

by dutchmoxie



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dutchmoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is really not jealous of the way Mike/Levi looks at Paige. He is just her fake boyfriend - and the guy she really wants to have sex with.<br/>This appears to be her lucky day - and the club's bathroom is surprisingly empty... Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Tiger

He looks at Paige like she is the most beautiful creature to ever exist and she pretends that doesn’t hurt. She can pretend all she likes that this is because of her cover as his girlfriend, but damn it, she likes Mike and Paige is just going to chew him up and spit him back out a completely different man. A darker man.  
  
She likes his innocence – it’s been a while since they had a rookie who hadn’t been fucked up from the start, and the change is refreshing. He’s good at his job, but he is refreshingly green when it comes to the laws of undercover work. She could have him on his back with her hand down his pants and it would be okay if it was for a job. There are no lines to blur in Graceland, because the lines were blurred from the beginning.  
  
“Stop staring,” she tells him, rolling her eyes. “You’re still my fake boyfriend.”  
  
Levi is her buddy and her fake boyfriend – and this is not jealousy.  
  
Jealousy is not the reason why she pulls him closer; painting a seductive picture for everyone who dares watch them head towards the bathroom. They will think what they want to think and she can feel the crackle of chemistry between her and Mike without crossing any lines he has undoubtedly learned from his FBI field manual.  
  
Then, he actually goes along with her ploy and plants a kiss behind her ear – right on a spot where she is extremely sensitive. This has to be pure luck, because no way the rookie hits the hotspots on the first go. The moan she lets out may not be purely faked, but she will go to her grave swearing that she felt nothing at all. It is bad news to follow down the same path as Lauren and Donnie.  
  
“I want you,” she pouts at him, running a finger down his collar.  
  
All for the cover, she reminds herself as she pulls him into the bathroom, knowing that Paige will soon follow them in. Judging by the look on her friend’s face while she was singing, Paige is about to need another dose for her own fake boyfriend.  
  
Still, she goes for authenticity in her cover, so she pushes Mike up against the nearest wall and waits for the others to exit stage right. If anyone other than Paige comes in, they make a picture perfect couple that just could not wait until home before they started getting it on. He is getting into his role pretty well, hoisting one of her legs up around his waist and moving his mouth to her earlobe.  
  
“Nice,” Paige enters with a low whistle. “You must be the infamous Levi.”  
  
The drink meant to be spiked is placed on the edge of the sink, and she moves to grab the pills from her purse – and she does not regret having to let go of Mike. Her dress is up a bit higher than it was before, but she makes no move to fix it. She is proud of her legs, and Mike seems to stare at them briefly before turning back to staring at Paige.  
  
“He’s my boyfriend tonight,” she tries not to sound like a jealous bitch.  
  
“You’re a lucky man, Levi,” Paige goes into a stall.  
  
She fiddles with the pills before crushing one under her heel and dropping it into the glass. Mike looks at her as if he doesn’t get it, but he doesn’t say anything. Good boy.  
  
“It’s Mike,” the guy still feels like he might have a chance of being called by his name.  
  
“Sure it is, Levi,” she has to tease him.  
  
When she gets back to Graceland and into a long cold shower, she is not going to care about his damn name. She does think that panting out “Levi” has the potential to sound a whole lot hotter than just “Mike” – but she has to test that to make sure.  
  
“You fresh out of Quantico, Levi?” Paige asks.  
  
They both see the panties sliding down under the stall door and judging by how quickly his eyes snap away he definitely does not want to get caught out again. Good, because she does not want to call out how easily he is tripping all over himself for Paige.  
  
“Yes ma’am,” he is still so fucking charming.  
  
“At ease soldier,” Paige speaks from inside the stall.  
  
Another pill is crushed under her heel – this one a bit more viciously than the previous one, and even Mike can see that. Ugh, she can’t let herself slip up like that – she is fucking professional when she needs to be. So this crushed pill ends up in the drink as well, just in time for Paige to come out of the stall.  
  
“Thanks,” her friend says, taking the glass with her on her way out. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
  
Those final words of caution are thrown out as there is no real danger of her ripping Levi’s stupid blazer off, hiking up her own dress and jumping on him and riding him until his eyes roll back and he forgets all about Paige and her cuteness.  
  
She herself is not cute, never cute. She is sultry and has all the markers of being a bad girl, and she has a sailor’s mouth on her – on a good day she is sexy, and on a bad day they say that she is just like one of the boys. That is just the way things are for a woman like her, and she has come to terms with that long ago.  
  
That does not mean she would not sell her soul for Levi to look at her like he looked at Paige when she was on that stage – as if she was actually beautiful and not just one of his co-workers, treated as if she is completely sexless.  
  
“I need to pee,” she tells him.  
  
No pretty words for her, because that is just not who she is. She is not going to get embarrassed about her bodily functions just because of him.  
  
“Door,” he hears footsteps.  
  
She is halfway into the stall already, so she simply pulls him in there with her. For some reason that seems like the best option to both maintain their cover and to keep him from getting really fucking embarrassed by waiting for her in the women’s room.  
  
The door closes behind him and she is basically surrounded by him immediately. The stalls are not quite clean and not quite big enough for two people if those two people need to keep at least some distance. But to keep their cover, they really do not need to keep their distance – instead they need to fake sex in this very stall.  
  
He does not appear to understand that, so she taps her cheek with her finger – meaning for him to kiss her. There is a brief moment where the look on his face is blank, until he has his light bulb moment and he leans in closely and places a lingering kiss near her jawline – hot fucking damn she is going to remember that for later.  
  
“Oh yeah,” she moans exaggeratedly.  
Levi, like the innocent he is, actually blushes at that. She stifles her laughter against his chest – he is closer than he was before that moan – until she hears the door slam closed again, leaving them squished together in an empty bathroom.  
  
When she lifts her head from his chest, because she is done hiding her grin, she looks into his eyes and finds that they are most definitely not too focussed on her face. He seems to be trying to look into her eyes in return, but his eyes keep moving to the subtle hints of cleavage that are displayed in her dress. Only her dress has shifted a bit, showing that she was not able to find a bra that would work under this dress.  
  
Oh yeah, he is noticing her now.  
  
So she presses into him a bit more, trying to feel it out, and being surprised when her dress is pushed up and Levi’s capable hands are feeling their way up towards her hips, trying to feel for the edge of a pair of panties that he is not going to find.  
  
“Fuck,” he groans when he only finds more naked skin.  
  
The soft laugh that escapes her is the turning point. Everything tentative is gone after that, and suddenly rookie Mike is gone and strong and powerful Levi is in his place and he knows exactly what to do with her to make her wet and wanting.  
  
His arms hoist her up so that she can easily wrap her legs around his waist, and with her hiked up dress she is in serious danger of creating a wet spot on his pants. They are dry humping like nobody’s business and when his teeth scrape her earlobe she pushes her hips against him so harshly that he hisses in response.  
  
She is reaching to unzip his pants when he grabs her hands, pulling them over her head – he only needs the one hand to keep her hands up and against the side of the stall, and she should not find that so fucking hot. Only she does, because his cute baby blues are dark and dilated and there is a bead of sweat on his throat that she just wants to lick off – also, a few hickeys would totally help sell the cover.  
  
Then, his mouth finds its way to hers and fucking hell is he a good kisser. He knows just how she likes it – harsh and then teasing and then back to harsh – and her hands are over her head so she cannot pull him closer.  
  
“More,” she orders him, to which he just smiles.  
  
He can smile all he wants, because even with her hands up, she is still the one holding the power. She rolls her hips once, gently, just to give him a tease of what she can do if he does not give her what she wants. Then, she does it again, with a bit more oomph behind it. His eyes roll back a little and the increasing hardness against her tells her that he is not as in control as he wants to seem right now.  
  
“Come on, Levi,” she pushes him a little bit more, her voice hoarse.  
  
His grip on her gets a bit tighter, and she suddenly just gets it. He might not like his little nickname all that much, but he likes it when she calls him by that name – she is going to take all kinds of shameless advantage of this little revelation. She is going to make him love hearing it from her so much that he can never hear the nickname again without thinking of her screaming it in ecstasy.  
  
“Levi,” she says it again, trying to taunt him into making another move.  
  
That move is to unzip and unbutton his pants, and he lets his grip on her hands slip long enough for her to slip one hand behind the elastic on his boxers, grabbing a hold of his dick and hearing him moan.  
  
“Charlie,” the moan has turned into a warning.  
  
She grins proudly, and she continues grinning until he pulls her hands back over her head to explore some of her skin. His mouth is skimming her collarbone while his free hand roams up her inner thigh until he reaches the first hint of her wetness. Now he is the one wearing a proud grin while she is choking down some very creative curses as one of his talented fingers enters her slowly, teasing her until he finally touches her clit.  
  
It is not as if she needs any more stimulation from him – she is really fucking horny already – but he is really fucking good with his hands and oh fuck! She is close now!  
  
“Levi,” the word is half moan and half plea.  
  
The smug grin is almost out of place on his face, but he has all of the skills to back up that stupid grin. She is close to coming from just his fingers – and she rarely is that easy to excite, but Levi is the exception to many a rule of hers.  
  
“Are we going to fuck already?” her voice catches on the last word.  
  
“Say pretty please,” he teases with another curl of his finger.  
  
Oh no, she is not going to say please for him – and it looks like he knows that, because he is yanking down his pants and boxers. His clothes are lowered just enough so that they can fuck without the obstruction of clothing, and that is all she needs.  
  
She raises her hips, and he replaces his fingers with his hard dick, slowly pushing his cock inside of her until she feels full with him. It has been a while for her – damn job – but she immediately picks up the pace with him, setting it at such a punishing speed that makes her forget about them not having a fucking condom. She is on the pill, but if Mikey gives her something she will cut off this fine dick and leave him without it.  
  
“Oh,” her moan is not exaggerated this time.  
  
Once again Levi is hitting the hot spot on the first try – the angle of his thrusts is hitting her just so that he brushes her clit every fucking time. Oh, oh, oh – with her hands held over her head and his mouth on her neck, placing a hickey that will totally get her into some trouble with the guys. But fuck, she wants to have many a hickey to remember this by when they pretend that they are just platonic co-workers.  
  
So she arches her neck closer into him, hoping that will tell him to just suck harder for fuck’s sake! He gives her a hint of teeth in return, and her resulting moan echoes through the empty bathroom. And this one is in no way fake.  
  
“Come for me Charlie,” his voice is in her ear. “Come for me.”  
  
It is the final thing needed to take her over the edge: one final thrust hitting her clit and his breath caressing her skin and she is done for.  
  
“Levi,” she finds herself shouting when she falls over that edge.  
  
After that, it only takes a few more thrusts for him to follow her to bliss – with a roar of “Charlie” into her ear that she is going to remember every time a partner is just not doing it for her. Levi screaming her name is never going to be anything other than really fucking hot and orgasm-inducing.  
  
Sweat is running down her body and she knows that she is going to have some quick clean up to do before she is fit to be seen in public – even though most, if not all, of that public thinks that she was just fucking Levi in the bathroom.  
  
“Put me down,” she tells him after planting a final kiss on his jaw.  
  
He obeys quickly, and she makes a show of righting her dress in front of him – he exists the stall so quickly that she knows rookie Mike is back. She does not even mind, because she has to freshen up the downtown and she is not doing that in front of him, not even after just being fucked so good that she almost forgot her own name.  
  
“Pull your pants up,” she shouts at him from her stall, trying to freak him out.  
  
“Yes ma’am,” he says, and same old Mike has definitely returned.  
  
She exists the stall when she feels ready to face him again. He is leaning against the sink with his hair dishevelled and looking so thoroughly fucked that she almost wants to take a picture for posterity’s sake – because she was the one to get to him like that.  
  
“Shall we?” he holds out an arm like they’re at some middle school dance.  
  
Still, she takes his arm because she loves it when he acts dorky like this, and she wants to have Paige see the two of them coming out of the bathroom arm in arm while looking thoroughly fucked in all the right ways.  
  
“Thanks babe,” she slips back into a persona as soon as they exit the bathroom.  
  
Of course Paige is waiting for them to come out, grinning widely – her friend has obviously been listening in on the goings on in that bathroom. She thinks she should be the one grinning, since she is the one who has just had some really great sex.  
  
They head towards the bar – she is dragging Levi along and Paige motions to her fake boyfriend about a refill. It is when they are all standing at the bar, still acting like they hardly know each other that Paige finally gets to say something that she has obviously been waiting a while to see. She just seems to excited and almost bursting with the effort of containing whatever it is that she wants to get out.  
  
“So, did you get Levi out of his jeans?” Paige has obviously been waiting to use that one.  
  
“He’s not wearing jeans, Paige,” she corrects her friend quickly.  
  
That seems to make Mikey grin a bit, so it will do for now. Later, she is going to call him out on his complete change and maybe have some more great sex. She thinks he might be up for that as well, judging by the way he blushed when Paige called him Levi – she hopes that Mikey hears her screaming out his name every time someone calls him that.  
  
Paige seems frustrated, because her fake boyfriend appears to want to take her home with him – the pills will start working soon, so there is no real danger, but it is never a fun place to go on the job. She remembers some bad times, but now she has her own fake boyfriend acting as a deterrent and he is not expecting anything of the kind – only she would love to give this sex thing another try. Who knows, maybe there’s a bed in their near future? She would settle for a couch or any other kind of flat surface, though.  
  
“My mistake,” Paige calls out in their direction. “Just zip up next time.”  
  
There is a short laugh, and then he is curiously silent. Judging by Levi’s guilty stare at his zipper – the one that he is just now zipping up – Paige had a point there. Still, he could not wait to be away from Paige – he is finally relaxing a bit now that Paige is away from the bar and it is just the two of them again – and she can count that as a victory.  
  
Maybe there’s a chance for her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was The Smut.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
